


A Time to Embrace

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [77]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Insurgent (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, References to canonical suicide, Romantic Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't reaching for him because he loved her or she loved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time to Embrace

She held onto him for all the wrong reasons.

_You're worth it to me._

Four would gladly hold onto Tris, even if it meant Dauntless standing watch each night and only hoping, praying to catch every suicide simulation before the inevitable fall.

She wasn't reaching for him because he loved her or she loved him. This was _goodbye_ and _don't think about that_ and _don't remember I never give up_. This was hot touch and overwhelming emotion as she trembled in his bare hands on her bare skin and wished it could ever be the right time for their first.


End file.
